Precia Testarossa
Precia Testarossa referred to as Mother, or Mommy by her daughters, and now known as the Precia Testarossa-Sheelal due to being forced to marry the hero named Grievous, is Fate Testarossa's mother who sends her out from the Garden of Time to collect Jewel Seeds, making both of them wanted criminals in the eyes of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. She killed herself alongside her dead daughter, Alicia Testarossa, who was in a bacta tank, similar to the Kaleesh warlord's bacta tank. Instead of joining her dead daughter in Droid Heaven, she went to Darth Maul's Underworld for her criminal actions against the Bureau. In 20 BBY, T-series tactical droid TV-94B of the heroic faction during the Clone Wars, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, asked Darth Maul to release her. Now, part of the heroic Confederacy, Precia dislikes the heroic Grievous, Head of State of the CIS Armed Forces since he's good and she was evil. Precia later began to warm up on the hero, as well as Fate and her revived daughter, Alicia. Personality In her youth, Precia had been a shy and socially awkward individual who reveled in and excelled at scientific research. Her core topics of study had been mana theory, dimensional teleportation, and mass waste disposal. It was due to the demands of this research that she acquired the rare skill to manipulate immense quantities of magical energy from external sources, primarily to conduct experimental work. Even during her student years, her skill at energy manipulation was considered nothing short of phenomenal, and it was rumored that she could have become a top-tier combat mage, had she had any inclination towards it. She reveals that Fate is a clone of her biological daughter Alicia. Precia went insane when Alicia died and concentrated herself on her secret project, which researched both cloning and the forbidden art of resurrection: Project Fate, from which Fate Testarossa takes her name. .]] She also reveals that Fate was a temporary replacement, a tool to get the Jewel Seeds so that Precia could go to the ancient capital of the magical worlds, Al-Hazard, and retrieve the lost technology that could finish her work. Though she claims to hate the main hero General Grievous due to his heroicness in the CIS and saving people such has her daughter clone, she has a soft side for General Grievous and rarely shows much like Signum. Precia was forced to marry Grievous due to Alicia wanting a daddy. Precia treats the droids with disrespect but since she is now reunited with her biological daughter, Precia treats her with respect, but treats Fate the same making Fate angry and leaves her mother when she's in trouble making Alicia angry. She also enjoys whipping people such as Fate but Grievous tells her to only spank instead due his heroicness. Powers The Time-Space Administration Bureau had assigned Presea a 'Conditional SS' mage rank. Although her personal mana reserves were not nearly enough to warrant such high rank, her unique proficiency at drawing and manipulating mana from external sources made her an extraordinary threat as long as she had access to the Garden of Time mana reactor (hence, "conditional"). Precia's Device is not named in canon sources, just like the majority of her spells, and appears as a small staff that can transform into a whip. Like many mages, she is capable of telepathy. Precia has displayed a number of magical abilities, such as conjuring shackles attached to chains that hang from the ceiling; levitation of herself (though not quite to the unassisted flight levels) and of heavy objects such as Alicia's tank; an area of effect attack that took out an entire Bureau troop; the potent Photon Bullet spell; clairvoyance, with which she tracked Fate's progress from her throne room (though it is unclear whether she can scry anything else); and a massive purple lightning storm that she can send even to another dimension. The signal from the latter was so strong that Amy Limietta was able to trace its origin in seconds. Presea used this spell to simultaneously attack Fate and retrieve her Jewel Seeds. In the end of the first season, Presea was able to reactivate nine Jewel Seeds without merging with them and becoming a deformed monster. However, only having nine out of twenty-one, she had very low chances to actually reach Al-Hazard. It is unknown whether she succeeded, as she was last seen passively plummeting into the interdimensional space. History |-|Grievous Meets World= Revival Nearly ten years after her death in the Garden of Time, Precia spent her eternal fate in Darth Maul's Underworld, where she was tortured all day and night. Her fate was changed when T-series tactical droid TV-94B of the Confederacy of Independent Systems asked Darth Maul to release her. Darth Maul did, but warned Precia that she has to watch herself or she'd find herself back there with no hope of escaping. She barely had time to ask what was going on before she, Alicia and the droids went back to the Invisible Hand. She was soon properly reunited with her dead daughter, Alicia Testarossa, as well as Fate. Alicia was overjoyed to see her, but Fate was not, as she remembered her mother's cruelty towards her. Precia's stay in the Underworld had not changed her feelings towards Fate, as she still openly called her a failure and declared her to be a fake. The droids, bolstered by her words, continued to call her this as well, trying to break her. All of this abusive behavior went unnoticed by Alicia, who was clearly her mother's favorite. |-|Testarossa-Sheelal Family Shorts= Unholy Matrimony Not long after saving General Grievous from the hands of the evil Palpatine, Precia attempted to renew her relationship with her daughter Alicia Testarossa, although she still continued to hurt her other daughter, Fate. This continued abuse led to some trouble with the Separatists, particularly Grievous, who she was not fond of despite having saved his life. Behind his back, Precia continued to favor Alicia while treating Fate horribly. During this time, Lucas Friar told General Grievous that Maya Hart, who had fallen in love with Grievous, had broken up with him and was only toying with his emotions. Unbeknownst to any of the Separatists, this was a bold-faced lie; Lucas had in reality forced Maya to be with him after breaking up with Riley after learning that she'd lied to him the whole time. Grievous became heartbroken and upset at this, and Droop-a-Long Coyote and Ricochet Rabbit tried to comfort him, but to no avail. Upon learning that Signum had a crush on General Grievous, Alicia attempted to get her mother to go out with the Kaleesh warlord in hopes of gaining a dad. Neither Precia nor Grievous were fond of this idea, as they didn't like each other, but Alicia told the Battle Droids; those who didn't know of Signum's soft spot for Grievous went with Alicia to help get Precia and Grievous together. Rarity even got an engagement ring ready for Precia, and when Grievous and Precia met, she presented the ring to Precia as a gift from Grievous, making them officially engaged. The next day, Precia and Grievous were married, much to Precia's annoyance. To make things go further, Alicia placed a basketball under her mother's Barrier Jacket in order to make her look pregnant. This led to a lot of jokes from the droids and a freak out from Grievous. When Precia demanded to know what was going on, Alicia blamed it on Fate. Furious, Precia beat Fate with her whip until she was forced to stop by Super's Battle. Later, Precia learned that her "baby bump" was really nothing more than a basketball. She prepared to go out and expose the whole "wedding" as a sham and a set up, but before she could, Alicia snuck up behind her and knocked her out. She then gave her mother a potion that made her mother appear to be pregnant, and when Precia woke up and discovered what happened, she once again caused Grievous to freak out. She demanded to know what was going on, and Alicia said that Fate not only knocked her out but gave her the potion to make her look pregnant. Precia once again beat Fate and then grounded her for a year for what she did. She attempted to find a way to get rid of the potion, only to discover at that moment that the potion wasn't just a cheap trick--it had actually made her pregnant for real, and she soon went into labor. The droids scrambled to get her to a hospital, where Grievous was nervously pacing around and freaking out. Precia, with the help of Dr. Mario, soon gave birth to a baby girl, Sonata Testarossa-Sheelal, who was half-Kaleesh and half-human. After having Sonata, Precia called in Alicia and Fate to see their new sister. She told Fate that she was still grounded for what she "did" earlier that day. After sending Fate out, she talked to Alicia and told her that she wanted to know what really happened; in her opinion, Fate was a troublemaker, but she wouldn't go that far. When Alicia lied and said that she didn't know what happened, Precia said that she was grateful to Fate for having given her the potion that gave her Sonata, and that she was willing to pay her $1000 for it. A jealous and angry Alicia threw a small tantrum about it, which only deepened Precia's suspicion. Twice, she tried to bribe Alicia into talking, and twice, it failed. Alicia ran out of the room, and then Grievous came in. Precia told him that she'd decided to stay with him and raise their daughter together, despite still not loving Grievous. Grievous, although hurt by this, decided that it would work, seeing as he had no choice but to stay with her. Days later, the Testarossa-Sheelal family went home and decided to go to the store. Precia was shopping for items when Alicia came up, saying that Fate wanted a Nintendo 3DS. Precia refused to buy it and told Fate to put it back. When she went to the register to pay for the food, the bill was $397.42. Enraged, Precia demanded to know what was in the grocery cart for it to come to that amount, and the OOM Pilot Droid cashier told her that there was a 3DS inside it. Believing that Fate had tried to pull a fast one on her by making her buy the system, Precia beat Fate right there in the store. She then tried to get her husband to do the same thing, but he refused due to his compassionate nature. Angry, Precia told him that they'd talk when they got home and paid for the groceries and went home. In the car, Precia began to grill Grievous about his compassionate nature and told him that if he ever wanted to be a good father, he had to get more strict about disciplining his children. Grievous argued that he didn't want to cause his kids more pain than necessary, and that he hated causing pain to others. Precia was about to call him out on that again, but it was then that a clone officer pulled them over. He told them that the reason they were getting pulled over was because a 3DS had been stolen from the store. Out of nowhere, Alicia pulled the 3DS out of Fate's jacket and asked her mother if it was the one that had been stolen. That proved to be the last straw for Precia; she dragged Fate out of the car and beat her mercilessly out on the road, and passersby watching from outside thought it was hilarious. After that, she grounded Fate for two years and told Grievous that he had to beat Fate as well. Grievous didn't want to, but Precia told him to do it when he got home. Category:Villians Category:Back and Forth Characters Category:Confederacy Members Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha universe